1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing method and an electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly relates to a touch sensing method and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In this information era, reliance on electronic products is increasing day by day. The electronic products including notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital walkmans, and so on are indispensable in our daily lives. Each of the aforesaid electronic products has an input interface for a user to input his or her command, such that an internal system of each of the electronic product spontaneously runs the command. At this current stage, the most common input interface includes a keyboard and a mouse.
From the user's aspect, it is sometimes rather inconvenient to use the conventional input interface including the keyboard and the mouse. Manufacturers aiming to resolve said issue thus start to equip the electronic products with touch input interfaces, e.g. touch pads or touch panels, so as to replace the conditional keyboards and mice. At present, the users' commands are frequently given to the electronic products by physical contact or sensing relationship between users' fingers or styluses and the touch input interfaces.
However, for some applications, undesired issues may happen in touch devices. For example, the touch devices may have an undesired hollow effect under a low ground state. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of the hollow effect in the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the low ground state means that a touch device does not have a reference ground. That is to say, the touch device is put on a car holder or a table without connecting to a power core. When the touch panel 11 of the touch device is under the low ground state, the touch sensing controller (not shown) may report two error points P1 and P2 whereas the users' gesture simply touches the touch panel 11 with a big area 20 which should correspond to a single point. This phenomenon is called the hollow effect. The hollow effect detaches a single touch point from several touch points. Accordingly, how to prevent the touch sensing controller from reporting error points is one of the important issues at present.